


a one-time-thing

by Rouhn



Series: unfinished stories by Rouhn [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Comfort, Confusion, DJ - Freeform, Dancing, Friendship, Hugs, Love, Mention of Minor Character Death, Music, Secrets, Torture, club, mentioning of drugs, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: Emma, Killian and some others go out dancing - two versions of this evening //one with mentioning of drugsone with comforting Ruby after she lost someone (here we meet Dorothy as well)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one story of a collection of stories I started but never completed - maybe when I find the muse and also the knowledge, that any of these are good enough to be finished, I will - otherwise just enjoy these little pieces of my mind
> 
> If anyone is interested in finishing it - please let me know and get in touch via TUMBLR (Rouhn) or leave a comment!

"What's that noise, Swan?", Killian asked curiously. They stood in front of a huge building made out of bricks.

 

"That's music", Emma answered, opened the door and smiled at him comforting. They entered the building. It was dark inside, Killian's eyes needed some minutes to adjust.

"It clearly is not", he murmured annoyed but still followed Emma. 

 

They found Snow, David, Ashley, and Sean standing next to a small crowd of other people. Emma hugged each one and said something, glancing at Killian.

 

"Come on, Captain. Can't stand a bit techno?" David teased his mate. 

 

"Bloody hell. That's torture. To my ears and my nerves and my senses,“ he blurted out.

 

"Killian, it's just tonight. Please. For Ruby," Snow asked with a warm smile she knew he couldn't resist.

 

"Why did she insist to come HERE?" he yelled, still looking around a bit confused.

 

"She likes it here and the music is a distraction. After everything that happened, it is a nice way to relax, dance and drink a bit and forget just for one night what is going on in this town."

 

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Relax?! How can anybody relax in here? With this "music"?" Suddenly he saw Emma's warning look. "Alright, only this once I will do this. For Ruby. But it's **a one-time-thing**."

 

Everyone looked at him grinning. One-time-things and Killian Jones didn't match. The best example was Emma (but in that case she insisted that their first kiss was a one-time-thing), he, on the other hand, said that marshmallows were a one-time-thing - until Emma found him eating them secretly and stuffing the bag behind a pillow so she won't find it.  Or Killian helping Ms. Mourni, an elder lady in town - first a o-t-t than suddenly a weekly habit. Or Killian trying football, basketball, and soccer - each one a o-t-t until Killian joined the local team of each of these sports.

 

The group stepped into the row and showed their tickets, each affixed a stamp and handed their jackets and coats in, at the cloakroom.

 

"Bloody hell, why can't I just leave the coat on? And why do women wear very less than men in here?" he turned around “SWAN!"

 

Emma smiled and kissed him deeply. She wore a very tight black dress, high heels which made her legs even longer than they were. Her back was bare, exposing her exquisite skin from her neck upon her shoulder blades to her smaller back.

She had a small clutch with her, stuck under her arm. 

 

Ashley chuckled, she wore a deep red shirt which exposed one of her shoulders, showing a strap of her bra and a black pencil skirt. Her knee-high boots completed the outfit. Which made her and Sean smile.

 

Snow looked at her daughter, she felt uncomfortable. Normally she wore decent clothes, but Emma insisted that she dressed up, for Ruby, to show her how pretty and sexy she was.

Emma nodded and Snow handed her coat to David, who also was staring at his daughter. He hated to be a father of a grown-up woman who dressed like that. He turned to tell Snow, but when he saw her, he held his breath.

 

Snow White wore tight black trousers and a cream top with only one shoulder strap. She wore huge earrings while her hair was tamed in a very sexy way.

She also wore black heeled ankle boots and a small creamy clutch.

 

"Snow, you look beautiful," David said smiling, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Snow blushed and looked at Emma who smiled and winked at her. 

The three pairs went to the stage area together. 

 

In the big hall, they looked for Ruby and the others. There weren't so many people as it was quite early. But even if there had been more, Ruby was conspicuous.

 

She wore a very small, very tight and very red leather skirt. A top she wore a white, red, tiny butterfly shirt which exposed her stomach and hung loosely on her shoulders. Her hair was open with more red wisps in it than usual. Her hair flowing around with every move she made.

She walked on extremely high heels, but Ruby was an expert and no one was afraid of her falling or twisting her ankle.

 

"Ruby!" Ashley yelled while they were going directly to her. Ruby turned and smiled broadly. "There you are guys, I'm so glad you came."

 

Snow hugged her firmly. "Of course we came. We promised you and nothing in this world would have kept us away. We are all happy to be here with you."

 

They went to the bar and got their drinks. Afterwards, they went back to the dance floor. Killian observed the others and the hall suspiciously. 

 

"Where are the seats or tables?" Killian yelled at nobody in particular. Nobody paid him any attention until he smacked David's arm. He leaned closer so he could understand him better. 

"These kind of things are not necessary for here."

 

"Why? Do we have to sit on the floor? It's dirty." 

 

David laughed and shook his head. "You don't sit - you dance." 

 

"The whole night?" Killian raised an eyebrow. The girls already danced to the music, even Snow swayed to the rhythm. 

 

"Yes, mate“ David answered and sipped his bear. Killian didn't answer, he leaned against the wall, observing the people.

 

The music changed every now and then, one time slower, then faster, the beat constantly palpable in the stomach. More and more people entered the hall. Killian had learned not to judge the outfits in this realm, but some of these were very funny or way too sexy or way too crazy for his taste. 

 

He never let Emma out of sight. He didn't like it here. His normally perfect senses were temporarily out of order because of the "music", the irritating light and the unfamiliar surrounding including all the crazy, dancing people.

 

He was thinking about getting drunk, but that would be bad form and he didn't want to disappoint Emma. For him, it was not understanding how anyone was able to like this kind of noise.

 

Suddenly the music changed, another DJ entered the stage and the crowd started to yell and scream. Killian was nearly overwhelmed. He still stood at the wall, observing the others, waiting for the torture to be over. 

 

David, Sean, and Jefferson joined him. "Do they know that it's always the same we are listening to?" he asked and looked at the others. "What? Don't you hear the different songs?" Sean asked and walked back on the dance floor. He started to dance and seemed to have fun. 

 

"Where did he learn to dance like this?" Killian asked and looked at David. He shrugged and also went to Snow on the dance floor. Killian felt awful. He wanted to support Emma and Ruby, but it was hard for him. 

 

"Want one?“ Jefferson asked and offered him a pill. 

 

"What's that?" 

 

"Ecstasy - you will love this music in a minute and you will dance the whole night long." Killian raised his eyebrows. "No thank you, mate." He shook his head and went to the bar. He needed another drink. 

 

When he came back, he saw Jefferson standing with Ruby. She smiled and took something from him. Killian couldn't believe what he saw. When Ruby went to Emma and gave her something too, he couldn't stand it anymore. He went directly to them and took Ruby's wrist. He laid his hooked hand on Emma's smaller back and guided them towards the toilets.

 

"Are you insane? Ruby how dare you? I know it's hard to lose someone, but this is **no** solution. And Swan - really?" he was beyond furious.

"Killian, what are you talking about?" Emma asked confused. He opened her still closed hand. In it were some coins. Now he was confused. 

 

"But I saw that Jefferson gave you something, Ruby, and I thought..." he stopped, scratching behind his ear.

 

Ruby looked at him guiltily and slowly opened her hand. "You mean this?" There laid a single pill. Emma's jaw dropped, Killian’s eyes narrowed. Ruby gave him the pill. "I... I wanted to... I just..." her eyes dropped to the floor, filling up with tears.

 

Killian sighed and dropped the pill. He crashed it with his boot. Emma looked at her sternly. 

 

"I'm sorry", Ruby murmured. Killian looked at Emma. She nodded and hugged her friend. 

"Don't do this!“ she hissed and Ruby nodded hastily. She wasn't able to look into Killian's eyes and hurried back to the others.

 

Emma turned and smiled at him. "I love you, you know that, do you?" 

 

"I know but I am not tired of hearing it." 

 

She stepped closer. "I love you" she kissed him. „You are wonderful." 

 

Killian placed his hand and hook on her waist and pulled her closer. "Is that so?" She kissed him again, this time more passionate. 

 

"Aye, Captain." He smiled and kissed her again. "Let's head home, I think we had enough." 

 

"But what about Ruby?"

 

"I think she'll understand."  Killian nodded.

 

On their way home, Killian was extremely quiet - a sign of him not understanding something, but being too shy to ask. 

"Ask whatever is bothering you. I have plans for us and as long as you are thinking about whatever, you are distracted, so ask."

 

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I still do not understand many things about this club. First of all, the music."

Emma sighed. "What about it?" 

 


	2. comforting Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian, Emma, and the rest are out to comfort Ruby after her loss of Granny - they also meet Dorothy for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still out at the club. This time the six (the Charmings, Ashley and Sean and Captain Swan) found Ruby on the dancefloor and now - read on!

Ruby smiled and stepped aside. "Hey guys, I want you to meet someone", she took the hand of a woman next to her and dragged her closer. "This is Dorothy, she is my girlfriend." 

 

Snow smiled widely. "I am so happy to finally meet you, I am..."

 

"Snow White, I know", Dorothy said smiling while she looked at Ruby. "Woolfie told me everything about you", she turned a bit, "and the others." 

 

"Woolfie?", Killian suddenly asked a bit too amused. He got a smack from Emma and a very deadly look from Ruby. 

 

"Well as she is part wolf, I thought...", Dorothy said blushing. "I clearly do understand. Killian Jones, at your service, m’lady,“ Killian said and bowed firmly. He looked at Ruby and winked while he kissed Dorothy's knuckles. 

 

Ruby came even closer when they two broke apart to hug Killian. "Thanks for coming, Captain", she said smiling and kissed him on his cheek.

 

They went to the bar, the boys paid for the girls including Dorothy and Ruby. They walked to a less crowded spot in the hall. 

 

"Where are the seats or tables?", Killian yelled and looked around. Nobody paid him attention until he smacked Davids arm. He leaned closer so he could understand him better. 

"I think these kind of things are not necessary for here."

"Why? Do we have to sit on the floor? It's kind of dirty." 

 

David laughed and shook his head. "You don't sit - you dance." 

 

"The whole night?“, Killian raised an eyebrow. The girls already danced to the music, even Snow swayed to the rhythm. 

 

"Yes, mate", David answered and sipped on his bear. Killian didn't answer, he leaned against the wall, observing the people.

 

The music changed every now and then to slower or faster, the beat constantly palpable in the stomach.  More and more people entered the hall, Killian had learned not to judge the outfits in this realm but some of these were very funny or way too sexy or way too crazy for his taste. 

 

He never let Emma out of his sight. He didn't like it here. His normally perfect senses were temporarily out of order because of the "music", the irritating light and the unfamiliar surrounding including all the crazy and dancing people.

 

Emma saw Killian’s turmoil. She could see he did his best to adjust but there were too many things he didn't understand. She told Snow that she was going to the toilet. 

 

She grabbed Killian's hand and trailed him. It was quieter there. Possible to speak at a normal volume. 

"Thank you, Killian." He raised an eyebrow, not understanding, but Emma just continued. "It means a lot to Ruby that you are here too." 

 

She kissed him on his lips. "She was very nervous because of Dorothy. You were there for Ruby when Granny passed away. You were the one who told her that life goes on. Nobody of us was able to do this. I don't know how or why you did this for her, but I never thanked you for it."

 

Killian smiled. He opened his arms to hug his girlfriend. He wasn't sure if he should tell her why, but as long as she didn't ask he wouldn't tell her. "When we go home, I'll reward you for everything. For this evening, for being there for Ruby, for being there for me. I love you, Killian." They kissed again but then Emma really had to use the facilities. 

 

"Killian?" Ruby suddenly asked and stepped closer. She held two glasses in her hand and gave one to Killian. He looked at her and smiled. "Does she know?" He shook his head, sipping his rum. "That's just between you and me. And as long as you don't want to tell her, this secret will be safe with me." Ruby wiped away a single tear. "Thank you, so much." Again he opened his arms, this time hugging Ruby.

 

When Emma came back, the three of them went back to the others. In the meantime, others had joined them. Four of the seven dwarfs, Ariel, Jefferson, Tink, and others. 

 

All of them danced or swayed or did anything at all except Killian. For him, it was not understanding how anyone was able to like this kind of noise.

 

The music changed, another DJ entered the stage and the crowd started to yell and scream. Killian was nearly overwhelmed. He still stood at the wall, observing the others, waiting for the torture to be over. 

 

When Ruby came over he raised an eyebrow. "Don't you wanna dance?" 

 

"Dance?" Ruby nodded and took his arm. 

 

"Come, join us,“ she yelled and went with him back to Emma, Ashley, Jefferson, Tink and the dwarfs. Killian eyed them suspiciously. 

 

"And now?" he yelled, but Ruby didn't hear him. He stood there like a tree, not moving - only staring. Ruby sighed and looked at Emma. She nodded and both of them sandwiched him. "Bloody hell,“ he gasped and looked at his girlfriend. "Not fair." 

 

She stood in front of him, swaying with the beat, looking like a goddess. She shook her ass, her hands in her hair, inhaling the music and dancing with closed eyes. Ruby touched Killian’s upper arm, he looked at her. She stepped from one foot to the other, also swaying with the beat. She tried to prompt him to dance with her. Killian sighed. _For Ruby,_ he told himself and nodded slightly. He mimicked her moves, looked around and saw Dorothy and Jefferson who also had their troubles with dancing. He got a bit more self-confident and looked back at Ruby.


End file.
